


Similarities And Differences

by rainbowchristy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Kinks, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut, Trans Dan Howell, Trans Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Anon Prompt: yo can i get one where dan and phil are both trans and phil is super into nipple play and dan just sucks on his boobs till he cums
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 5





	Similarities And Differences

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I refer to boobs as making someone a girl but I don’t at all believe this. Regardless of physical appearance, I believe you are whatever gender you want to be! Gender's a man-made construct anyway!

Dan laced his hand with Phil and smiled, leading him toward their shared bedroom. The two boys had a lot in common but also differed in many aspects, making them their own people.

For starters, they were both trans. They’d been friends as little kids, growing up together, wearing the pink and pastel blue dresses their mums had dressed them in. However, when Dan began to question his gender and cut off all his hair with some craft scissors, Phil realised he no longer wanted hair down his back either. They both told their parents on the same night and they both supported each other through everything. Of course, both their families were incredibly supportive and after making sure it wasn’t a phase, helped them get all the required things: doctors visits, hormone blockers, binders to deal with the dysphoria, etc.

By the time they were fifteen, they were both equipped with enough knowledge and self-esteem that they started dating. It had been awkward at first but they quickly fell in love with holding hands and stealing kisses when no one was around.

When they told their parents about their relationship, they’d been initially surprised, but not because they were dating. Dan and Phil’s parents both believed they’d already been dating for years.

Now, three years later, they were both eighteen and beginning to form their new bodies and confidence with the doctors’ approval and some needles.

There were a few differences between them, despite the seemingly infinite similarities. Firstly, Dan hated his body with a vengeance. Don’t get it wrong, Phil hated his too, that was partially why he started testosterone. However, Dan was particularly venomous towards his boobs. His were a solid D-cup and he absolutely hated it. With the testosterone, they were shrinking but he still hated how they protruded from his chest.

Phil, while he hated his boobs too, had more of a love-hate relationship with them. He despised them, they meant he was a girl when he was supposed to be a boy. But, well, they were oh so sensitive. He could remember when he’d just turned fourteen, his chest filling out, he accidentally brushed against his nipple and sparks flew through his body. From then on, when he masturbated (which was rare since it gave him intense dysphoria), he always played with his nipples.

And that was how they ended up where they were, in their newly furnished apartment, Dan leading Phil to their double bed which didn’t have a frame yet.

After reaching the room, he slowly pushed Phil onto his back and they kissed slowly, sweetly. There was nothing to rush when they had the rest of their lives together.

Eventually, though, Phil got needy. Dan pulled Phil’s shirt over his head, preferring to keep his own on. This was an unspoken rule between them, Dan would help Phil get off by playing with his boobs as long as Phil never even joked about touching Dan’s.

Dan made quick work of attaching his mouth to Phil nipple and began sucking, getting an instant moan from Phil. While swirling his tongue around the nub, he unbuckled Phil’s belt and slid his pants off, keeping his boxers on as that made him (and Dan) more comfortable.

Dan moved to Phil’s other nipple, sucking and biting as his left hand played with the other, squeezing it and pulling it away from his body before letting it ping back into place.

Phil was a moaning mess in minutes. Dan enjoyed this almost as much as Phil did so he was always happy to hear the moans emitted from Phil’s mouth. Minutes later, Phil’s breath was heavy and Dan could tell he was getting close.

“Dan, Dan, I’m gonna-” was all he got out before cumming, Dan sucking and tugging extra hard on his nipples. Dan saw a dark stain appear on Phil’s boxers and told himself to get Phil a new pair for later.

“Was that good?” Dan asked, puffing a little himself.

“Amazing. I love you, do you want me to, you know?” he trailed off, gesturing to Dan’s crotch. Dan blushed, shaking his head.

“It’s okay, I love you too. Though I will admit, being trans with a nipple kink is more than a little ironic.”

“Not this again,” Phil groaned, rolling over to face away from his boyfriend. He heard Dan chuckle behind him and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feedback/Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you’re interested in more —> fadingcrystalvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
